If we make it through this summer
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to 'if we fall in love tonight'. Lucius and Narcissa face there first summer as a offical couple. But with siblings and cousins ever adding more pressure on the young couple can they make it back to Hogwarts as a item?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine though the plot is.

Dedication: this story goes to Allie, IcyBlood and Traice, who supported me through part one and urged me the sequel!

If we make it through this summer

Chapter 1

As Lucius Malfoy woke up he got a sense of sadness in his stomach. The train ride home today was today. To him that meant one thing. No more waking up next to the beautiful Narcissa Black.

Turning over in his bad he was meet by her sleeping form.

She was a ravishing girl. She had long blonde locks like every single fairy tale princess and when open her eyes were crystal blue. She was slim and generally her skin was warm to touch.

Ever since the Halloween ball earlier that year they had been a item except for one minor hitch involving Bellatrix, Amanda and a nasty case of poly juice potion.

But today she believed he was innocent and beside he had all he wanted. Why on earth would he kiss another girl? She was his Narcissa and she was absolutely perfect. He would not change or harm a hair on her fair head.

But they would not be apart from each other for long. The Malfoy's had been invited to the Blacks manor for the holidays for two weeks and to his great joy Lucius father had accepted the invite gracefully.

A moan from hiss side told Lucius the girl was very much awake and he embraced her as she came around from her comma that took hold every night.

"Tomorrow morning going to hell not waking with you by my side!" he said to her tenderly. She smiled. That tenderness never changed and he was never ever ruff with her. He was the perfect boyfriend.

"I know," she agreed sadly. She was dreading going to sleep alone with out his warmth heating her body.

While they had not spent a night apart in two months they had still not done the deed. They had talked about it on only one occasion and that was where he had told her to tell him when. He would respect her wishes. One night of passion was not worth losing her trust.

"We have to get up!" he told her but she as ever declined his invite by pushing him down too the bed with her not very heavy body.

"Five more minutes" she pouted. Puppy dog eyes from her were his weakness.

Normally he would of said no but this was they're lasts night together in six whole weeks and to shortened time with her being this close was madness.

"OK" he said to her hair and he felt her cheek bones raise in to a smile as she settled her self down in to him.

Well as it also did for them that five minutes turned in to thirty and when she arrived at her dorm room she shared with her elder sister she found Bella looking flustered.

"Are you ok?" said Narcissa concerned.

"No but I can't tell you yet. Tonight meet in my room ok, I don't want to worry you," she said but of course this sentenced mad Narcissa worry even more.

They packed in silence and the younger black sister wondered what was going on.

Sitting in the common room waiting for her boy friend Narcissa meet her cousin,.

"Hey Reggie!" she smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"My lady," he laughed Regulas Black was a handsome young man. He had soft brown eyes and wavy, thick black locks like his brother only his was shorter than Sirius'.

"What's up?" he said noticing her worried expression.

""I'm alright its just Bella's acting funny."

"What's new baby!" he laughed.

"No reg!" she giggled along with the boy whom was just a year her elder. "This is serious."

"No my brother he's Sirius"

"Shut up!" she said.

"Fine as you wish my lady I will see you at breakfast!"

"See you there!" she said tiredly. A moment later he had gone a her love was walking towards her

"Come here," she said in need off affection.

"You ok?"

"Fine master Malfoy, just hungry."

"Well let's go and sort that out shall we!" he smiled offering her his arm.

"Yes lets," she agreed.

On the way to the great hall she told him of her sister's behaviour.

"Don't worry darling," he reassured her. "It will be something of nothing at all, you know Bella."

"Yes Lucius I do like to credit my self with the knowledge I know Bella. But that's what makes me worry. She is always so care free. Something's wrong!"

"Well you know her best," he shrugged as they sat down together.

"I do," she muttered.

A/n: I got a request for the sequel and took it to heart! I love this story

Review responses to chapter 10 of 'If we fall in love tonight.'

Allie: thank you and here it is!

IcyBlood: thank you and here it is!

Traice : thank you and here it is!

R&R

Rocks-my-socks


	2. Families

Chapter 2

That day Narcissa arrived back in her manor room and felt tired and a little weak. She didn't know why. Was this the symptoms of being ill? Was she sick?

Yes, she answered her own question. She knew what she had. Lucius-itus. She was dangerously in love and that was possibly the worst thing a girl her age could ever get.

Leaving her quarters she walked through the manor that had been home to her all her life. She didn't know where she wanted to go (except in to Lucius' warm embrace).

As a last resort she went to her father's study.

Orion Black was a hard, cold man in public but at home he was kind and sensitive. Especially to his daughters. He loved them all very much due the fact he knew what it was like to lose a child. He had once had a son but he had died in birth. Were he still alive he would have been Andromeda twin. All in all he lived his life for his three daughters.

When he heard the doors to his study open he looked up to see his youngest. He was protective of his little Narcissa, even more so than her sisters. She had been weak at birth and she too had almost lost her life but she was a fighter and had pulled through.

"Princess!" he said glad to see her.

Normally he would have seen her at the train station but he had been so very busy lately though maybe now she had come to him it was time for him to take a break.

"Daddy, it is so good to see your face," she said embracing him. She clung to him for a little longer than usual though he did not object. He liked to hold her.

"And yours my daughter. How was the school? My dear you have grown up. To think I have not seen you in over ten months. I have missed you so dearly Narcissa," he said to her his eyes telling her everything his month did. "You have grown my love taller and in to a young women." he shook his head! To think this was his babe. It was craziness.

"School. It has been going so wonderfully. Ii have started courting a very fine young man father," she said. There was no point keeping it a secret and besides, if the Malfoy's were coming here, Orion already knew, did he not? Narcissa would not hide or be ashamed of her love for Lucius.

"Yes I have heard. The Malfoy heir. I must say that -Lucius- he is a very fine choice for my youngest daughter. He will be arriving in little less than seven days will he not?" he asked.

"Yes he will," she said coyly.

"Well, I am happy for you my darling. So come, sit. Tell me, how are your studies going," he asked. Her academic life was important to the father. All three of his daughter studies were important. "You have just sat your OWLs Narcissa. I trust they went well?" he said raising an eyebrow, beginning to pouring his self and his child out some tea.

"Yes daddy I think they did." she said smiling. It was the truth they had gone well.

"You put in sufficient studying for them child?"

"Yes daddy!" she said taking the small china cup he passed to her.

"Good very good, you are a bright child Narcissa. I intend to see that reflected in your results," he told her. He knew that yes studies were not important for a girl like Narcissa. She would be a hostess and a mother. But no one would ever call a child off Orion Black stupid. All three of his girls were bright.

"And I intend on making you proud to call me your daughter!"

"Sweetheart you need not do that for I am already so proud to call you my daughter. How could I not be?" he said softly cupping her face with one of his hands. She leant in to it shutting her eyes and placing her own hand over his.

"I love you so much daddy," she said.

"And I you, my precious daughter," he said kissing her brow.

"How have things been here?" she asked.

Orion knew not what to say next. He had met a man called Voldemort. He wanted to kill all the mud bloods. And Orion partly agreed with him.

Darks times may lay a head.

He didn't want to worry or take his youngest innocent with that though.

"Daddy?" she asked looking worried. "Things have been ok haven't they?"

"Yes child. Everything has been fine but I must get back to my work. You run along and play now," he said to her.

She was really worried now. Her father was lying and she knew it. She was not as naive as she made out to be.

"Ok daddy, I'll see you at dinner," she said leaving his luxurious study.

It had a high ceiling, just like every other room in the manor and many volumes of book fiction and fact, all of which Narcissa had already read as a child growing up.

Once she had been suffocated under the weight of Bellatrix's and Andromeda shadows. She had run away in to fairy tales and other wonderful ands. But today she was a women of her own and had earned her own spot light.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That night at dinner Julius could not help but be happy for his heir.

He had a large family all in all having five children but Lucius had a quality to him that lite up the whole of the Malfoy manor with one grin.

Tonight however his heir was the younger sibling's favorite toy.

They all knew he had a girlfriend and for this he was paying the price…dearly.

"Listen!" said Lucius coming tot the end of his tether. "Me and Narcissa like each other very much and she means a lot to me. I will not hear her b e bad mouthed by anyone, especially not my family. She a wonderful young women whom I love- very much." he admitted talking a sis of wine.

How he wished she was by his side. He didn't fell whole alone anymore.

"Enough for her to be the mother of your heir?" asked Lucius' curious mother, Christina. It was instinct, he was and always would be her very first precious baby boy.

"Yes mother, more than enough for us to have children."

The younger siblings were shocked by this. Though there father was head of the family there was a certain respect they held only for the head of the children. He was old enough to be an adult but also young enough to be a child. To hear him display such emotions was a new experience to say the very least.

Lucius looked out the window of the dining room and smiled. Draco as ever was watching over his father waiting till the day he could come along.

a/n: this isn't a very good chapter I know but I tried.

XDeMeNtEdX: Ellouise's sequel is called 'time to grow' and chapter 1 is already typed! I've actually never seen a stars wars film, are they good? Thanks for reviewing!

R&R

Rocks-my-socks


	3. Arrivals

Chapter 3

A tired Bellatrix Black rose from her bed the next morning and felt like slumbering in her pit all day. Every day she had to lie to her parents and she hated it.

God she had let them down

Getting up, just like her sister, was hard for Bella.

She needed Rodulphus. He, like Lucius, would be arriving at on Saturday. But today was Sunday which meant six days still had to pass.

Today her aunt and uncle would arrive with there cousins. She was dreading it. Sirius, whom had run away last summer, was delighting them with his presents. Him and Orion had always been close, lords knows why, but Orion had permitted him to also bring a few friends.

This summer was going to be terrible.

Suddenly Bellatrix ran in to her en-suite bathroom and was sick, not that it was not expected.

Her father was going to be distraught when he found out what she'd done.

She cleared her self up and half an hour later as she did her make up there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

At her door way stood her sister. Narcissa looked fabulous as always. She was in a lilac riding robe and her longed hair was swept out of her face in to a neat bun with just a few tactful ringlets framing it. God she wished she could look as good as her sister so effortlessly.

"Hello Bella!" she said cheerfully. "It's a beautiful morning. I'm taking legacy for a ride. Would you like to come with me? I'm your horse also needs some exercise." She tried to persuade her.

"No Cissa you go. I don't feel strong enough to go riding," she said.

"Sister, what's the matter?" said Narcissa putting a graceful hand on Bella's knee.

"I've been so stupid," said Bella her voice lased with emotion.

"Last night, you didn't tell me what was so wrong, would you like to now?" her cool eyes piercing Bella's.

"No but tonight I must. Tell Andromeda to be here. And Regulas, if you must Sirius also. I should tell the four of you together. The Black cousins have always been a team Narcissa. They should know what has happened together," she said looking in the mirror.

"Then I'll see you at lunch," said Narcissa though she was worried for Bellatrix.

"You will," said Bellatrix hanging a crystal tear necklace round her neck.

That day Bella put on a simple Black robe. Why she wore the colour of morning she did not know. For she was about to bring a new life in to the world.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucius smiled as the whistle went and he realized his side of the family had down the Quidditch game!

"Yes!" he shouted as he high fived his eleven year old brother Garner.

"Nice one!" said the younger.

As they got back down to thee ground he saw his little sister, fourteen year old gwendeline looking at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "I just can't believe you're in love with this girl. I see you in the corridors. You always look so happy Lucius. You don't even talk to me any more."

"That's not true Gwen!" said Lucius.

"Yes it is! Your always with her, I get a 'hi' in the common room if I'm lucky" she said. "I miss my big brother."

"Oh Gwen, I'm sorry ok, but how was I meant to know. Last summer I was too protective now I'm not protective enough! How am I meant to know what you want?"

"I don't know! But you were so off with me at Christmas!" she complained.

"I was with everyone at Christmas-"

"Because you thought you were going to lose her!"

"Yeah I guess so," he shrugged.

"All I'm saying is you have changed!" she said. "And I miss the old you!"

Lucius groaned. Home for one day and he was already public enemy no. one, how great was this?

"Well Gwen I'm sorry but I am in love with Narcissa and that is not about to change," he shrugged. "But I do still love my sister ok?"

Gwen nodded.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Auntie!" said Narcissa embracing Helena Black.

"My love you have grown so beautiful!" commented her aunt.

"Thank you!"

"Hey Cissa!" said Sirius hugging her with one arm.

Behind him stood his partners in crime James, Remus and Peter.

"Hey you lot, come say hi to Narcissa then!"

There was three mumbles of 'hi' and 'how you'.

"I'm well!" she said playing the part of a perfect young lady. 'Such gentlemen' she thought.

"Sirius, later tonight meet me in bella's room ok?" she whispered.

"Kay, why?"

"I don't but it's just for the cousins in others word come alone," s he said.

"Kay," he nodded.

A/n: Bella's secret is out in the next chapter!


	4. Secrets out

"WHAT?" Sirius said laughing. No one else found it funny though.

"Bella you idiot!" said Andromeda. "Let me give you this lesson in this little thing we call contraceptive charms!"

"WE were careful but we forgot, just one time," said a distraught Bellatrix Black.

"Clearly that was enough!" laughed Sirius as helpful as ever when their was a crisis going on.

"Sirius you are not helping the situation," shouted Andromeda. Oh my god she was too young to be an aunt. Bella was too young to be a mother but she was pregnant.

"Ok let me get a few things straight!" said a pissed off Andromeda. "Rodolphus is the father!"

"Of course I'm not a whore!" sobbed bella, she said. She knew she had been a fool to hope for a bit of support.

"Could have fooled me." Said Sirius

"SIRUIS!" shouted Narcissa. Was she the only adult here?

"Fine!" he said lying on the bed.

"What am I going to do?" said Bellatrix. She needed help and fast.

"Hello? Abort it!" said Andromeda as if it was the only option her sister had.

"Andromeda, shut up!" said an annoyed Narcissa. "You have no right to tell Bella to abort the baby. It is her choice. Sweetheart, Rod knows, doesn't he?" she asked tenderly.

"Not yet, when he and Lucius arrive I'll tell him," she said through her tears.

"Oh this just gets better!" said a clearly pissed off Andy.

"Ok," she said. "What about- how far along are you?" said Narcissa trying to think of the practicalities for her sister, Bella could not do it for her self right now.

"Only two months!" said Bella.

"Ok how long have you known," she said biting her lip with nerves.

"Around a week I guess."

"Ok Bella going to be alight," said Narcissa assuming the role of the mother hen.

As the scene rolled out Regulas just watched in amazement. No wonder Lucius was in love with her. She was taking responsibility for the family when no one else would. She wasn't the child every one mad her out to be. She was a strong young woman.

Bellatrix laid her head in Narcissa's lap.

"Bell," said Narcissa "We have to tell daddy, you do know that don't you," she said softly.

Her now crying elder sister shook her head. "He's going to hate me, I have let him down so badly." sobbed Bellatrix.

"You should have before you slept with Rodolphus shouldn't you?" said Andromeda.

"You know what will you just go away Andy?" sobbed Bella.

"Fine I'm leaving!" said Andy.

"Amen!" said Sirius also leaving.

"We're going to get you through this," said Narcissa tenderly.

"Please don't tell daddy yet. I'll do it before we go back to Hogwarts, ok?" said Bella her brow in her hands.

"Right, ok Bella," said Narcissa.

"It's going to be fine," said Rg.

Narcissa hugged her tight.

"We're going to have to tell rod, you know that don't you?" said Narcissa. "Eve n if we don't tell daddy, we have to tell Rod."

"I do it the day he arrives." Nervously but truthfully.

"Good." Sid Narcissa reassuringly.

Narcissa didn't sleep that night. How was she meant to lie to her daddy? She had to support her sister. She had to grow up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

At about one o'clock in the morning Lucius Malfoy heard a tapping on the window. Getting the letter of the bird he read it and felt sadden by it.

Lucius,

I miss you desperately. Counting the days we're apart,

With all the love in my heart,

Narcissa.

A/N: next chapter the boys come back!

XDeMeNtEdX: don't fell dumb, you weren't to know. I'll have to get round to watching them one of these days! Thanks for reviewing!

SC: thanks for reviewing!

R&R

Rocks-my-socks


	5. Wishing for Lucius

Chapter 5

That week seemed the longest of Narcissa life. It was hell. She had never kept anything this big from Orion before and with the marauders around frustrating her when ever they got the chance generally she was royally pissed off.

Trying to sleep was hell and normally it just didn't happen.

She went riding every day.

Andromeda stood by her first reaction. She didn't want Bella to have the child.

Sirius was as ever useless. Why couldn't he just grow up Narcissa had thought on many occasions.

Regulas, bless his heart, did try to help the young mother but the only one that Bella felt she could talk to was her younger sister. All in all, September the first had never ever looked so attractive to Narcissa Black.

However on Friday night something that gave her worries of her own to consider.

Flashback

Narcissa was up late on Friday night studying in the library and she wasn't really reading she was just thinking.

Suddenly there was a creak and the door opened.

"Peter, what are you doing up so late," she asked.

"What are you, my lady," he asked. Things were very much like this between her and the marauders (except Sirius) when they were on there own. Very formal as a mark of respect

"Reading and you?"

"Searching for you, I was looking for you," he said.

"Why on earth would you be looking for me at this late hour?"

"To do this," he said taking her shoulders from behind. He kissed her neck.

"Get off of me!" she cried. But he wouldn't. He just stayed there. Being twos years her elder he could hold her down easily. "GET OFF!"

But he didn't. He just stayed there. He tried to undo his trousers but just at that moment thank good Regulas came to her rescue.

"Get out," he ordered after hitting the rat.

Taking an obviously shaken Narcissa in his arms he wanted the girl to break down but she didn't. She wouldn't.

"I'll be ok," said Narcissa stubbornly.

The next day Peter stayed well away although Regulas stayed right close to him. So he knew she was safe.

End flashback

But she did want to break down. But only in her Lucius's arms. She didn't want to be with any one else's arms.

What she would give to feel his hot breath on her skin. Or his strong arms round her waist. He was her safe haven. And him not being near was awful.

Flooing in to Lucius bedroom she called for him.

"Lucius!" she called quietly. From the door his face appeared. Followed by Severus and Rodulphus.

"Oh," she said.

"Are you ok darling?" he said unashamed that his friends heard him like this. "You were upset in your letter?"

"A little I guess," she said coyly but in front of the father to be he couldn't say anything.

"Want to talk," he offered.

"No," she said eyeing up the other two boys. "When you come and stay though. I have so much to tell you though. It's been kind of stressful."

"I can't wait," he said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Saturday which is tomorrow," said Narcissa her voice full of hope.

"Yeah you will," he nodded.

"Well, good night," she said. 'I love you' she mouthed and received a 'me too' from him.

Lying in bed she wished he was there by her side.

She needed him so much.

111111111111111111

"What do think that was about?" asked Severus.

"No idea," said Lucius. "For all my sins I love Narcissa, but I will never understand her!"

"It's the curse of dating a Black!" said Rodolphus. "Bella is just the same," he smiled. Bella.

"So what did you think of our first meeting with Voldemort?" said Severus.

The three young men talked long in to the night.

a/n: hiya. I am really pleased with how this is turning out and I hope you like it. Especially the stuff with voldemort or at least showing he is coming.

Potpoury: thank you for reviewing!

Review please!

Rocks-my-socks


	6. Meet the Malfoy's

Chapter 6

Narcissa walked downstairs in a mid night blue dress robe so that she looked respectable to Lucius parents. She was nervous but thankfully she would see him in the parlor alone first.

"Darling," he said as he took her in his arms. While not looking as good as the night of there date to the Halloween ball she was still stunning. He couldn't help the fact her neckline was a little lower than normal showing how she was growing in to a women.

"I have missed you!" she said to him next clinging to him for a pleasurable length of time. "How are you?" she asked.

"All the better for seeing you!" he whispered. "What did you want to tell me?" he said curiously.

A million things she thought. Peter, Bella, the marauders.

She sat down by his side on a sofa taking his soft hands in her own delicate ones.

"You ready for this?" she said taking a deep breath.

"Narcissa stop it your scaring me. You're not hurt are you?" yes! Her mind screamed. But was Peter was gone she thought to her self.

"Bellatrix is having Rodolphus baby!" Narcissa blurted out.

111111111111111111111111111

"Damn it Bella, one time we got carried away and forgot!" said the father to be having one just found out the love of his life was due to be a mother.

"Once is clearly all it takes," she said trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"Yeah you're not kidding!" said a worried Rodolphus.

"What are we going to do!" she said in despair.

"What do you want to do Bellatrix?"

As a woman of the Black family this was a question Bella did not get asked often. Orion had always believed he knew what was best for his girls and so in doing this the black there never had a lot to worry about. He did it for them.

But this was so different. This was her son or daughter. And they were together already.

"Honestly?" she said chewing her lip with nerves.

Rodolphus knew what a pure blooded witch was expected to be but this wasn't just any pure blooded witch. This was his girlfriend whom he treasured.

"Yes Bella, you. What do you want?"

Moving to the window to where her boyfriend stood she took his hand on her belly where there would soon be a lump.

"The three of us Rod, I want us to be a family!" she said through tears.

"Then that's what well be!" he soothed her.

11111111111111111111111111

Sitting straight in the family room where many people were sitting, Lucius caught her eye she smiled at him nervously.

"So," said Julius. "This is the girl who would be with my son if she had her will!"

"I am sir," she said respectfully.

Julius looked wt the girl. She reminded him greatly of Christina when they where young. She was as blonde as a Malfoy although not in a rude manor. She was a pure blood, and as his son had said a quite ravishing one at that. She could conduct her self in a manor such as she would be expected as a wife of a Malfoy already at such a young age.

"Your well spoken," he commented.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Well she had some nerve. There were many men braver than her who would cower before the stern gaze of Julius Malfoy. But not Narcissa Black.

"What do you like doing?"

"Reading and riding my horse. Charms is my best subject," said Narcissa gracefully, smoothing out the folds of her dress as she was sitting down. Elladora Black shock her head, this was a subtle body language that spoke loud words.

"I enjoyed charms!" said Christina with a reassuring smile. "Gwen prefers potions don't you love?"

"Yes," said the younger girl quietly.

"What about riding?" said Narcissa trying to show her people skills. If she was to be a Malfoy she would need them, and children, she would have to be good with them.

"I like it. I have my own horse at home," she smiled.

"Well maybe during your visit we can go together!" she smiled in a sisterly way. "Bellatrix won't come at the moment and I get lonely. It'll be fun!"

"Ok," she said. If this girl was joining the family in the future Gwen wanted to know her well enough.

"Good," smiled Narcissa.

"Chrissie," said Elladora. "I need to go shopping, you'll come right?"

"Course Ella!" The two women had been great friend's in there day at Hogwarts.

"So Rodolphus," said Orion seeing that Julius was through quizzing his daughter. "You and Bella are still together?"

"Yes sir!" said Rodolphus nervously. He had just graduated from Hogwarts being a year older than Bellatrix. Although the time was not what one might call right for theme to have a child of there own, they where in love and soon he would be a lord, taking his fathers place. Now that Bella was carrying his heir, he had to do the right thing.

"Mr. Black," he started.

"Yes Rodolphus," Orion said smoothly knowing what was coming.

"I want to ask you something." said young man.

"And that would be."

"Your daughters hand sir, I want Bellatrix if you will give her to me," said Rod.

"You promise to stand by her at all times?" said the elder skeptically.

"Yes sir."

"Bellatrix, do you want this?" said Orion.

"Yes father, I want this more than any thing in thee world?"

"Then you shall have it!" said Orion pleased to see the look of utter joy on Bellatrix face. "But not till you have graduated."

The joy on her face faded.

"Daddy please, why not this summer?" said Bella. She did not want her child to be a barsted.

"Because my darling girl you are not yet out of Hogwarts!"

"But daddy-"

"No Bellatrix one year won't hurt, will it?" he said raising his eye brow.

"No daddy," said Bella defeated.

She, Rodolphus, Narcissa and Lucius exchanged worried looks what where they going to do now?

A/n: sorry I have not updated in a while!

R&R


	7. The fight

Chapter 7

"Well, we are just going to have to think of plan B for our little niece or nephews aren't we?" said Lucius in despair.

"Do you really think we will think of something?" said Bellatrix.

"Of course we will darling, we're just have to do it another way that is all," said Narcissa flopping down on Bellatrix's arm chair.

"I loved you, and I love our child Bell! I'm going to sort this for us!" said a devoted Rodulphus. He took Bellatrix in his arms and kissed her. "I promise you. It'll turn out ok!"

Bella nodded and wiped a few tears away. She had every faith in Rod. He had never once given her a reason not to trust him with all her heart.

"You two have got all this to come!" said Bella.

"Not yet, I think we'll wait right?" said Narcissa playfully.

"Yeah," said Lucius.

Bella shook her head.

"Lucius!" they heard Christina's worried voice shout. "My darling where are you?" said his mother.

"In Bella's room mother!" he said going to the door so that it was easier for her to locate the room.

"Darling we have to leave!"

"Why?" Lucius said annoyed. He did not want to leave. He had planned on spending the entire summer with his Narcissa.

"Your grandmother has fallen sick; we have to go to her bedside."

His grandmother had been sick for quite some time. Lucius had known for a long time that she was drawing towards the end of her life. But if they had to leave so quickly it meant the end had come. She was beloved by her grandson.

"I have to go," he said in a trance.

"Go on then darling," said Narcissa embracing him. "If you come back, I will be waiting for you, if not, I'll meet you on the train!"

"I love you!" said Lucius and ran off.

"I love you too!" she cried after him.

111111111111111111111111111111111

In the next few days once again the manor seemed darker to Narcissa.

She missed her love desperately and watching Rodolphus and Bellatrix just made it ten times worse.

They were getting excited when they were alone now and why shouldn't they? After all they were having a baby.

Narcissa spent all her nights outside with her own. She talked up to the sky looking at her beloved drake telling him to watch over his father every day. Lucius needed him.

Draco was her only comfort.

Days went passed and the letter came.

Lucius grandmother had passed away and the teenager was distraught. He wanted Narcissa to attending the funeral with him. In fact he had said he needed her there with him if he was to get through the day so of course she had written back telling him that she would be attending as would the rest of the blacks to pay there last respects.

She had gone it to Diagon alley with her best friend Victoria to get something to wear. They had picked a very nice black robe which was appropriate.

She'd be the perfect pure blood which. She would be there for Lucius.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Yeah and after what that peter did to -" shit. Regulas looked in to his friend's eyes and saw them flare up.

"What?"

Nothing," said Regulas.

"Don't you dare lie to me," especially not today!" said an exceedingly angry Lucius Malfoy.

Oh crap!

Regulas just stayed quite as the bereaved got more and more cross with him.

Fine!" said Lucius. "If you won't tell me, then I'll get it out of Narcissa!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Get off of me!" she said as they finally arrived at Lucius room. The march had seemed longer than usual.

"What happened with Pettigrew?" demanded her boyfriend. 'Ooh when she got out of here she was so killing Regulas!'

"Tell me!"

She as he wished she did just that. She told him everything that had gone on that night. While at the time and since it had not seemed so bad or so hard to deal with she still found her self in tears at the end of her tale.

She could smell him, feel him.

"I wanted to tell you but so many other things were happening!"

"So you but Bella's problems first!"

"Yes, of course I did," she said angrily.

"You shouldn't have!"

"My sister needed me!" she cried.

"And what about me. I could have helped you!" shouted Lucius. "We said no more secrets, no more lies!"

"I had sorted it!"

"A man had almost raped my girl, Cissa you are my girl!" said Lucius.

"No, Lucius, I do not belong to you! I handled it!" she said.

"I could have looked after you!"

"I didn't need you too!"

The words cut through him like a danger. Narcissa didn't need him? Of course she needed him. They needed each other!

He felt a bitter tear ran down his face. Someone had hurt his princess and he had not protected her.

"Lucius!" she said and tried to wipe away his tear.

"Get away from me Narcissa! Get out!" said the grieving boy said. "GET OUT!" He roared.

Once out side Narcissa stopped running and broke down. Why did it feel like they were over?

An:(


	8. Knight in shining armour

Chapter 8

"I sorry but it's just for a few days I swear!" said Regulas.

"I know but," said Narcissa as she walked her cousin to the door holding on to his hand. "But I'm just really going to miss you! You're my best friend Regulas, I don't know what I'm going to do without you!" said Narcissa.

"Oh sweetheart, I will be back before you know it!"

"Promise?" said Narcissa raising her eyebrow in the fashion her father might.

"Of course," he said.

"Well have fun on holiday, don't, forget me and yes, I do want postcard," she smirked.

"Then my fair cousin, dear," he said. "You shall have one."

"Bye Reg!" she said waving him off as he got in to the carriage and rode away completely unaware of the rat that was watching her from the garden.

What to do with her self now Narcissa did not know.

She felt so empty. She missed Lucius. She should have told him but…. so many things were going on but now…he was gone and she felt so alone. She loved him so much

Her father was out, she couldn't talk to Bella, she had enough on her plate. She'd go swimming.

So arriving out side in her bathing suit that was quite reviling, to say the least, Narcissa tucked a few strains of hair behind her ear before diving in and doing a few laps.

Narcissa was a good swimmer, she had been taught by her grandfather when she was a girl of just five years. Her mother had called her 'a little water baby'.

She was so wrapped up in her own little world that she never saw Peter standing by the pool before it was too late.

She tried to scream but he had his hand over her mouth before anything came out. He was not as weak as he looked.

But at that moment Narcissa certainly was.

She felt hot embarrassed tears streamed down her face as he grabbed at her costume. She felt so unsafe, so un-protected.

He was just about to hold her under the water and had succeeded in doing so for several seconds when another figure jump to her rescue.

"Leave her alone," said a voice she knew only too well as it pulled Pettigrew off her. It was dangerously low, she knew Lucius had come to save her and he was mad.

After practically drowning him, certainly leaving him unconscious the figure turned to the scared young women.

"I can't believe I let that happened," said a wet Lucius Malfoy. He was fully robed in black and his hair hang ran his shoulders dripping but the cared for Narcissa too much to care about how he looked.

"I'm so sorry," she cried in to his shoulders. "I do need you Lucius, I need you so desperately."

"Shh darling, it's ok," he soothed her. "I'm here now and I'm not going any where."

She cried for a long time and they just stayed there in the pool together. Finally he got her out and took her back up to the manor.

He lead her up to room after he found out no one else was home. Her suitor in her room would hardly be appropriate in Orion's eyes but then again, did Lucius really care Orion thought in that minute?

No.

Slowing she calmed her self down, and became embarssed foe crying in front of Lucius but he didn't mind, he just got her some fresh robes out her closet and let her change.

The robe had shoulder length sleeves so he could see her wrists which were in flamed. She was pale and still shaking.

Retreating in to his arms, it took her a minute to get used to the physical contact but it didn't take her long to relax in to him.

"What made you come back?" she said.

What made him come back? He didn't know except he still loved her. He had changed so much to be with her and to be the man she deserved. She was so perfect and proper. He had been sleeping with different girl every two weeks before she came along.

"I missed you," he said honestly. "I didn't want to live without you." he said. "What happened at the funeral was just bad timing I guess, I couldn't cope with it all. But I can now Narcissa, just as long as you are with me I can cope with anything." he said shutting his eyes and leaning his head in to her soft blonde locks. "Just be honest with me Narcissa, I want to know if something like that happens again, ok?"

She just nodded and held on to him for dear life. When she was with him she was so safe. He would protect till the day they died together. She couldn't go on with out him. Not anymore. He was the central point of her life and her world revolved around him. And it always would.

He vowed silently never to leave her again. They were two halves of one heart. Being alone just didn't work now.

"I'm back for good my princess."

She knew it was true.

Narcissa was so sleepy and warm and she didn't stir when he picked her up and carried her to her bed, he laid himself down next to her and held her hands as she laid her head don his chest. She slept peacefully.

Lucius laughed. It had been years since he had had an afternoon nap.

He watched as she got lost in dreams. He'd do anything for her. She was the most precious jewel in his life. What if peter had raped her? What would have happened to his princess?


	9. Sirius The Snitch

Chapter 9

The next day Lucius and Narcissa did not leave each others side. They had spent two weeks apart which was now just two long for the young lovers.

He took her to Diagon alley and got there school things together.

That morning, Lucius had come over very early so they could have a quiet breakfast together which was very nice by all accounts. All her family was out early so it was just them and they took there time.

They did not hurry and enjoyed each others company, just as they always did.

"Oh my god!" she said as her Hogwarts letter arrived (he had got his before leaving for the black manor.) "There here Lucius, my OWL results." she bite her lip with nerves and looked down at the envelope. "Do you want to do the honors Master Malfoy?" she smiled nervously.

"If you want me to darling," he said.

She sat back down and passed him the envelope. He grinned at her and began to rip the envelope open.

"Dear Miss Black," he began reading the letter.

"Enclosed in the book list you will need for you'll sixth year classes.

The Hogwarts express will be leaving on the first of September rat eleven o'clock sharp.

Regards,

Deputy Head Minerva McGonagall."

"Yes I know all that get on with my results."

"Just listen dearest!

"Ps. Congratulation for coming eight in the year group for your OWL results.

"Charms O, Potion , transfiguration O, History of Magic A- Narcissa you didn't get a thing below an A. Baby, you did so well. Come here," he embrace her and showed her for herself.

He of course now that he knew how well she had done he of course treated her to lots of extravagate gifts.

He made her feel like a princess.

She had new robes and make up and jewellary.

Lunch was a more serious affair though.

"Narcissa, if anything like what Pettigrew did ever happens to you again I need to know you will come straight to me dear," said Lucius holding her hand.

"Oh Lucius-" she said.

"No Narcissa, promise me. I love you and you're my fairy tale princess." said Lucius stroking her hand. She couldn't help laughing at him, he was so hard most of the time but when they were together, well he was a different man.

"And you are my night in shining armor, if you hadn't of come Lucius…" she shook her head. The consequences were to horrible to even consider.

"Don't think on it darling. Just promise me, no more secrets," he pleaded.

"No more secrets," she reassured kissing his hand. "We were so scared."

"We?" he said confused. There was only one Narcissa.

"Yes, we me and baby Draco, we thought that we'd lost our daddy," she said sadly.

"No darling, that is never going to happen."

"Good," she said as he cupped her face and looked on her face lovingly.

Yes, maybe she was not the only women whom could bare him heirs, but she was the only one he could love for it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Daddy, I'm home," called a very happy Narcissa Black. What a day. "I have to tell you something. He would be so proud when he heard her results.

"GET IN HERE NOW!" shouted a very unhappy Orion black. What a day.

When she entered his study she found she was not alone with her father.

Bella was there with a tear stained face and Sirius grinning smugly.

"What's happened?" said Narcissa although deep down she knew.

"I know everything!" said Orion. Just then Rodolphus came in to the room.

"Get out you!" said Orion to him but Rod didn't move. He stayed with Bella. Orion turned back to Narcissa.

"For goodness sake Narcissa, why didn't you tell me!" said Orion.

"Bella asked me to stay quiet, father you told us never to break a trust-"

"Unless it is necessary," he said with a stern gaze. Fire burnt in his eyes. "You should have talked to me, I thought I knew you."

"You do daddy!" said Narcissa shaking her head. She didn't want to be hearing this.

"NO, the Narcissa I knew talks to her daddy. Why?" he demanded. Never had he been so ashamed of his middle daughter, yet it was the younger who was taking the heat of it.

"Bella, needed to trust me, I want going to break that trust."

"Go to your room, I will deal with you later!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucius shad been doing his homework when he found a distraught Narcissa in his fire place.

"Darling?" he said his voice thick with love and concern.

"He knows, he knows everything," she sobbed.

"Who knows what?" said Lucius.

"Daddy, he knows Bella is having a baby!"

"OH Narcissa!"

"He so mad, he is angry with me for not telling him!" she said.

"Oh Narcissa, do you want me to come over?" he offered his books practicality already away.

"No darling, I'll be alright but just keep the fire call free for me ok?"

"Done, how did he find out?"

"Sirius the snitch," she smiled sadly going back to her room with a last wink at him. This wasn't good.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"I have to thank you Narcissa, you showed so much loyalty today."

"You're my big sister and contraire to popular I do love you with all my heart, even if you are stupid," said Narcissa embracing Bellatrix.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I and rod are getting our wish's granted. I'm getting married din little less than two weeks and I want you to be maid of honor."

"Of course I will be."

"Good, I feel a shopping trip coming on!" Bella smiled. Things were going to be ok.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I didn't mean to shout at you but things got more than a little complicated this afternoon," said a calmer Orion. "Narcissa if things get that serious again you have to tell me."

"I will daddy," she said sitting in a chair opposite from him in front of the fire place. "Then I have to tell you something now."

"What is it?"

Narcissa stared at the fire place and told him all about what had gone on with peter and the attempted rape.

No more secrets.

When she finally meant his eyes he looked nearly in tears but Orion didn't do crying. He blinked them back till later when people could not see him.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. It seems I am not focusing on my girls enough right now am I dear? I should have known."

"I'm ok daddy. I told you, Lucius, he came to my rescue." she said. "I really love him."

"I can see that dearest and I think he loves you just as much in return."

She smiled at him tiredly. "I think I'm going to head to bed." she swept down and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh and daddy these came this morning, there my Owl results." she left them on the desk and left the room.

A/N: Bittersweet chapter or what?

XDeMeNtEdX: thank you so much! I am glad you are enjoying this!

Allie: thank you!


	10. Going home

Chapter 10

"Narcissa?" said the best man as the wedding guests begun to mingle after the service.

"Yes, what is it Lucius?" she smiled gracefully.

"Did no one ever tell you that it is rude tot look better than the bride on her wedding day?" he teased her smiling.

Narcissa laughed but her beloved was deadly serious. She was stunning.

She had a red corset dress on and it was so vibrant on her, it was rose red and which was such a strong colour on her pale skin.

Narcissa sighed. Summer was almost over. It had been a hard one but she would be sad to see it go.

It had been a summer of fights, rows, love and friends among (everything else) but she was so excited.

With every day that passed the sound of tiny feet got strong. Her first niece or nephew was on its way.

It was just seven and a half months away now will not only did she become an aunt but also a godmother. Lucius was also godfather and as soon as Narcissa got out of Hogwarts, uncle.

"I love you." she said to him.

"What's bought this on?" he asked. They were generally like this but it was something more today.

"I don't know, just knowing your and we're for real," she smiled.

"Oh Narcissa, come on…dance with me," he said.

The service had gone well and as they waltz round the floor the new Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange dancing joyfully together.

Bella would be returning to Hogwarts but only for the autumn term before leaving early to be with her husband and baby.

She knew she shouldn't be but Narcissa was half glad about this, she got a whole dorm to herself! Oh yes see would miss Bella but…it would be cool!

Not that Narcissa slept in her room any more.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Narcissa couldn't help relax as September the first came to a close. She crawled under the covers and Lucius lay next to her.

"We're home," he said looking around his room. To his great joy he had asked her early that day to move in with him and she had said yes.

Not only was she a top ten student but also this year a Slytherin prefect sp the teacher thought she was responsible so did not check her room not that they did anyone's.

From December the black dorm never ever be used.

"We made it through the summer," she smiled.

"Only just," he laughed. "Night darling I love you."

"I love you too."

The young pair fell asleep unaware of what life had in store for them, but no matter what, they'd face it together.

THE END (FOR NOW)!

A/n: ohhh! I love this story! And now it's over. Sorry it's so late!

bright eyes: thank you!

XDeMeNtEdX: isn't she just! Thank you for all your reviews!

Sequel in a few months got to write a sequel now. (XDeMeNtEdX it's to Ellouise……..so next Friday please review!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


End file.
